


Flowers For You

by GodotGuy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Dimidue Week (Fire Emblem), Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Modern Era, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodotGuy/pseuds/GodotGuy
Summary: Dimitri wants to order a bouquet to give to his stepsister to celebrate a very good thing. What he gets is more than he thought, but he doesn't mind when the man giving him flowers is so sweet and kind and handsome.Flower Shop AU fic for AU Day for Dimidue Week!





	Flowers For You

**Author's Note:**

> y'all...we snapped. I love Dimidue so much and I ended up writing this and I'm so pleased with how it turned out! Hope y'all enjoy! Here's my part of a collab with my friend @jellijeans

****A soft bell rung as the door opened. Dimitri stepped into the shop and the scent of flowers filled his nose. He saw a large array of colourful flowers, and a large man was tending to them. Dimitri noticed how gentle his hands were moving, gracefully tending to the flowers and treating each one masterfully. The man stopped and turned around to meet his new client.

"Hello, how may I help you?" He asked Dimitri, who was staring at the flowers. Dimitri turned to him, looking up at his pale green eyes.

"My stepsister got accepted into a really good law firm, and I was wanting to order a bouquet. She really likes flowers, so I was wanting to get her something small to celebrate." Dimitri answered him. "That's wonderful to hear," the man replied, walking to the array of flowers, "do you have anything in mind that you'd like to give her?" "She likes red and orange, so I was thinking a small bouquet filled with those specifically." Dimitri listed. The man started picking out flowers that matched Dimitri's description, sorting them and soon crafting a gorgeous bouquet, vibrant with blood red and ripe orange.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Dimitri walked over to the desk and opened up his wallet to pay for the bouquet. "Oh, please forgive me. I forgot to introduce myself." Dimitri said, grabbing a bill and handing it to the man. "That's alright. My name is Dedue." Dedue handed Dimitri his bouquet. "My name is Dimitri. It's nice to meet you, Dedue!" Dimitri happily said. "Likewise, Dimitri." Dedue replied to him. Dimitri thanked Dedue for the flowers and started walking out when Dedue stopped him.

"Here, take this." Dedue handed Dimitri a flower. "A rose?" Dimitri questioned. "It's a complimentary rose, on the house. For your first time here." Dedue told him. Dimitri smiled, taking the rose into his hands. "Wow, thanks! I appreciate it! Goodbye, Dedue! I'll come back sometime!" Dedue said goodbye too and Dimitri went to go celebrate with his stepsister. Dedue couldn't help but hope that he'd be back and spend time with him.

\--

A week later, the doorbell rung softly once again as Dimitri walked into the shop. He saw that Dedue was wearing a tanktop today, and he looked really attractive and handsome. "Hello, Dimitri. What can I do for you today?" Dedue greeted him. Dimitri was surprised that he remembered his name, and he brushed it aside to answer. "It's Mother's Day tomorrow, and I was thinking of ordering a bouquet for her." "That's very sweet of you. Any colours that she's a fan of?" "My mother is very fond of blue, white and purple." "Alright, that sounds good." Dedue replied, looking at his flowers and deciding which ones to pick.

"I was wondering, Dimitri. Are you a lawyer as well?" Dedue asked Dimitri to pass the time while he picked flowers. "I am, yes. I actually got accepted into the same law firm my stepsister did." Dimitri replied, sitting in a chair. "That's wonderful news. Did it take longer for you to receive your results?" Dedue was curious about his profession. "Yes, my application was still being processed at the time my stepsister got her results. I received my results a day later." "Ah, I see. Congratulations on making it, its really nice to hear." "Thank you, Dedue," Dimitri smiled, "that's very nice of you to say."

"Alright, it's finished." Dedue went to the desk and Dimitri saw the bouquet for his mother. "Gods, it looks fantastic!" Dimitri grinned, getting out a bill to pay, "you must know a lot about flowers, haha." "I picked some of them out based on their meaning." "Oh, really? Can I ask what a few of them represent?" "Celebration, familial love, appreciation." "That's very thoughtful, Dedue." Dimitri handed Dedue the bill and took the bouquet into his hand. He said thank you to Dedue, and as Dedue walked with him to the door Dimitri noticed he looked like he was hiding something.

"What's that you have there?" Dimitri asked him. Dedue showed him a small bouquet of flowers. "I want to give this to you. It's to celebrate you making it in to that law firm." Dimitri got flustered at the gift, his face turning a bit red. "Are you sure, Dedue?" "Please, take it. I wish to celebrate with you." Dedue gave him a firm answer, and Dimitri nodded, failing to notice the red in Dedue's cheeks. "You're very kind, Dedue. I accept." Dimitri took another look at the bouquet Dedue made for him. "Is that another rose?" "Yes, it is." "Okay, just curious." Dimitri held the bouquets in his hands, saying thank you again. He looked down and Dedue noticed he looked embarrassed.

"This might sound a bit odd, especially since I've only been here twice, but I was wondering if you'd be interested in having lunch with me sometime?" Dimitri asked Dedue politely. Dedue froze for a second, and he snapped out of it quickly. "I would like that. Do you have a place in mind?" "If tomorrow works for you, there's a cafe called Galatea that I love." Dimitri answered him with a smile. "I'm closed tomorrow, so it works fine." "Perfect! Does one work for you?" "It does," Dedue replied, "I look forward to seeing you, Dimitri." "I do too! Goodbye!" Dimitri said, opening the door. "Goodbye. Nice jacket, by the way." "Thank you. See you around."

\--

Dimitri got home to his apartment and set down the bouquets before a realization hit him. "Damn, I forgot to ask for his number." Dimitri said. He heard a crinkle from his jacket pocket and reached into it. He pulled out a slip of paper and unfolded it to see what it was. A number and a message were written down on the paper.

_Give me a call anytime. -Dedue_

Heat rushed into Dimitri's face, turning him red as he looked at Dedue's number on the paper. He considered himself lucky that he ended up with Dedue's number even though he forgot to ask him. Dimitri pulled out his phone and texted his friends Sylvain, Ingrid and Felix in a group chat called "ROYAL THOTTIES"

Dimitri (12:09pm): Guys this cute florist gave me his number, what do I do

Felix (12:09pm): text him dumbass

Ingrid (12:10pm): That's wonderful Dimitri! Are you going on a date with him?

Dimitri (12:10pm): I am, yes. It's tomorrow

Sylvain (12:10pm): DAMN DIMITRI YOU'RE PRETTY LUCKY ;))))

Felix (12:10pm): sylvain shut the fuck up unless you want me to remove you again

Sylvain (12:11pm): lets do it baby i know the law

Felix (12:11pm): god you're insufferable

Sylvain (12:11pm): love you too baby <3

Felix (12:11pm) its tiring having to see the name of this GC be called ROYAL THOTTIES because of you

Sylvain (12:11pm): it's funny though

Ingrid (12:11pm): Sylvain, it stopped being funny when you kept changing it back despite our efforts. Now we have to deal with it.

Sylvain (12:12pm): aw you know you like it

Ingrid (12:12pm): Moving on. Dimitri, are you gonna message him?

Dimitri (12:12pm): I probably will later. Just to make sure I don't forget and to say hi

Ingrid (12:12pm): Wonderful! Good luck with him! I hope it goes well!

Felix (12:12pm): good luck boar

Dimitri (12:13pm): Thanks

Sylvain (12:13pm): gl ;)))

Dimitri carried on with his day, excited to meet Dedue at Galatea, which Ingrid owns. Soon enough it was the evening, and Dimitri felt worry that Dedue might dislike the food at the cafe. He grabbed his phone and started to message Ingrid.

Dimitri (5:54pm): Ingrid I am begging you. Not that I've ever cared about flavor but I need you to make the best fucking food a guy could ever have tomorrow

Ingrid (5:55pm): He's that cute?

Dimitri (5:55pm): HE GAVE ME A BOUQUET OF FLOWERS TODAY

Ingrid (5:55pm): Okay okay!! I'll make the best dishes he could ever have from a cafe.

Dimitri (5:56pm): Thank you I owe you my life

Ingrid (5:56pm): You better tip extra tomorrow unless you want food poisoning.

Dimitri (5:56pm): if you're begging for a lawsuit then sure I'll tip extra

Ingrid (5:57pm): Okay! Great! See you tomorrow!

Dimitri spent the rest of the evening reading a book, and then he turned in for the night and slept, Dedue filling his mind.

\--

Dimitri made it to Galatea first, and he sat down and waited for Dedue. It wasn't a long wait, because a motercycle appeared and parked in a stall. The biker removed his helmet, revealing Dedue. He stepped in and saw Dimitri waving him over. "Hey." Dedue greeted him. "Hello." Dimitri smiled, and Ingrid took their order. Dedue and Dimitri started to wait for their food, and Dimitri broke the silence. "Cool jacket, Dedue." He said, looking at Dedue's jet black leather jacket. "Thank you. I like your jean jacket." Dimitri thanked him.

"What made you want to become a lawyer?" Dedue asked Dimitri. He had no interest in law, but goddamn Dimitri was handsome and he made it interesting. "I want to reform..." Dimitri branched into a bunch of talk that Dedue started to lose focus on. He didn't care though, because _this gorgeous blonde boy is talking in front of him and he loves hearing him speak so passionately and he wants to spend more time with him._

"What about you, Dedue?" Dedue zoned back in once Dimitri addressed him. "What made you want to be a florist?" Dimitri asked him, curious. "I love gardening, so I thought I'd pursue it and soon enough, I opened up a shop." Dedue told him. "That's very nice." Dimitri said. Ingrid came back with their food, and they continued talking while they ate.

"This is very good. I can see why you like this place so much." Dedue smiled, finishing up his lunch. "Yeah, it's really good. I came here a lot when I needed to study for important exams. It really helped out." "That is good to hear." Dedue said. Dimitri finished his lunch shortly after, and he payed Ingrid and thanked her for the meal, Dedue giving his compliments to the chefs.

They went outside and Dedue walked to his motercycle. "I don't think you've ever ridden one of these before," Dedue opened up a small box on the back, pulling out a second helmet, "but if you're interested, there's room for two?" Dimitri couldn't help but smile, and he took the spare helmet and looked at Dedue. "Shall we?" Dimitri says, putting on his helmet. Dedue chuckled, a wonderful sound to Dimitri's ears, and he puts on his helmet and gets on his motercycle.

Following him immediately, Dimitri buckled his helmet in place and sits behind Dedue. "Arms around my waist, okay?" "Alright." Dimitri follows his words, wrapping his arms around Dedue and gripping tightly. Dedue starts his motercycle, and they drive off, exploring together.

\--

They went on another date, and Dedue was walking with Dimitri to his house. It had started to rain, so they were laughing and running back to avoid getting drenched. They stopped once they arrived to Dedue's house, and Dimitri tapped his shoulder when they got to the driveway. "Can I ask you something, Dedue?" Dimitri looked up at the taller man. "Yes, of course. I was wanting to ask you something too actually." Dedue was curious. "It might be a bit early for this," Dimitri started talking, his face burning with red, "but I was wondering if I..." "If?" Dedue raised an eyebrow. Dimitri took a big inhale.

"May I kiss you, Dedue?"

Dedue's eyes widened. "I was going to ask you that," Dedue took Dimitri's hand, "you beat me to it, Dimitri." His other hand moved to cup Dimitri's face, and he leaned in. "Can I kiss you?" "Yes, you may." Dimitri leaned in, hands holding Dedue's face as he kissed him, filled with tenderness. Dedue breathed in, inhaling the scent of the rain and Dimitri as his lips met his. Dedue tasted the rain on Dimitri's lips, along with sweetness that made him feel joy and delight that he was kissing such a beautiful man. It lasted for a another few moments, and they stopped, gazing into the other's eyes. Dimitri took his hand and walked to Dedue's front door, happy to experience joy in his life with such a wonderful man.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope the thirst for Dimidue content has been quenched.
> 
> If y'all want to hear me scream about Saber fire emblem etc then y'all can follow me on Twitter @GodotGuy
> 
> Yall check out @jellijeans on Twitter! Her part of the collab is just *chef's kiss*


End file.
